Nightmare  Taia
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfic GazettE Dans un pays Celte quelconque, Uruha se livre à des activités qui semblent déplaire à Aoi...  AoixUruha ReitaxRuki et Kaix...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Baka Yaki  
Titre : Nightmare  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ils ne seront jamais à moi...  
Genre : Débile, Nightmare, Yaoi avec Lemon  
PairingS :'Verrez bien  
Note de l'auteur :...T.T Bon. XD La chanson est belle et triste, mais ne sera pas ma seule référence Taiaesque de la fic... L'histoire se passe dans un pays celte qui nous est inconnu. 

**_Chapitre 1_**

Il s'était encore assis là, jouant de l'ocarina, comme d'habitude. Il trouvait le son joli, mais ça n'étais pas suffisant. Le rocher finissait par lui faire mal, et il se leva, cherchant ses soeurs des yeux. Il les trouva un peu plus loin, et les raccompagna au village, une fois la lessive terminée. A peine arrivé, il se retrouva à terre, étouffant sous un poids pourtant pas tellement plus élevé que celui de ses soeurs.

"Aoiiiiiiii... T'es pas léger !"  
"M'en fiche ! Je la veux !"  
"Qui ?"  
"Ta soeur, pardi !"  
"Ma soeur ?"

Il jeta un oeil vers une des deux filles qu'il avait raccompagné. L'une de ses deux soeurs était son portrait craché au féminin, et bien entendu, c'était elle que voulait Aoi.

"Comme ça," avait un jour expliqué le brun, "si un jour, tu disparais dans une guerre de clan, toi, mon meilleur ami, j'aurais toujours un souvenir de toi avec moi - et puis ça m'empêchera d'oublier à quoi tu ressemblais..."  
"Oui, mais si c'est elle qui meure en premier," avait rétorqué Uruha, "de la naissance de votre enfant, par exemple ?"  
"Alors comme ça, quand je te verrais, je penserais à elle, et je me rappelerais à quoi elle ressemblait."  
"Tu n'aurais plus son amour."  
"J'aurais toujours mon meilleur ami. Et puis l'amour, en ce moment, c'est pas vraiment ce qui compte. Depuis que les romains ont commencé à nous envahir, tout ce qui compte, c'est se reproduire le plus vite et le plus possible pour que les clans survivent et que les enfants soient des guerriers."

Sentant des larmes monter chez son ami qui avait déjà perdu pas mal de compagnons de guerre avec qui il s'entendait bien, le blond avait pris Aoi dans ses bras, le réconfortant autant que possible. Aujourd'hui, ces souvenirs refaisaient surface. Aoi était amoureux. De sa soeur. Celle qui était née un an avant lui et dont les traits étaient presque en tout point semblables à ceux d'Uruha - bien qu'il ait des mains beaucoup plus masculines. Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire tendre.

"Il faut se préparer, Aoi," dit-il, la voix brisée.  
"Mh ?"  
"N'oublie pas quel camp on doit attaquer, demain."  
"C'est vrai..." murmura le brun qui fixait toujours son ami.

Uruha jeta un regard triste vers le sol, puis rentra chez lui, accompagné de ses soeurs. Arashi et Sakena préparèrent les affaires de leur frère, l'encourageant ensuite d'un baiser sur la joue.

"Tu nous manqueras," lui dit Arashi, l'aînée.  
"Reviens-nous en vie..." ajouta Sakena, inquiète.  
"Je reviendrais, ne vous en faites pas. Et vous allez me manquer aussi," termina Uruha en les prenant dans ses bras pour les saluer.

Il leur fit dos pour aller retrouver les autres guerriers du clan qui l'attendaient déjà, Aoi en première ligne, qui se jeta à son cou comme s'il s'agissait de l'élue de son coeur. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, discutant un instant; puis ils suivirent leur chef jusqu'à la clairière où devait s'installer le camp. Uruha et le brun partageaient la même tente, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'androgyne...

"Quoi, on a la chance d'être ensemble, tu vas pas te plaindre, non plus !" lança Aoi, dont la lèvre était ornée d'un 'bijou' (comme il le disait) fabriqué avec les déchets du silex utilisé pour fabriquer les pointes de flèches et de lances.  
"Mmmh..." marmonna simplement son ami.

Quand vint la nuit, le brun se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt; Uruha, lui, fit seulement semblant de s'endormir. Une fois sûr que son ami et les autres membres du clan s'étaient endormis, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la tente du chef.

"Ah, te voilà..." souffla celui-ci de sa voix incroyablement grave, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

"Oui," répondit le blond d'une voix suave, "désolé du retard."  
"Ce n'est rien," répondit le chef, un homme aux cheveux roux, assez imposant mais pas gras, pas plus beau qu'un autre, mais pas laid non-plus; il avait un charme qui lui était unique.

L'androgyne s'approcha à pas lents de lui, dévoilant peu à peu ses jambes longues, fines et blanches, son torse pas tellement musclé mais joli, et mince, presque maigre. Il se débarassa enfin de son dernier habit, et s'assit sur les genoux du chef déjà nu.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi, ce soir ?" demanda le blond près de l'oreille de l'autre.  
"Que tu m'emmènes voir le Paradis, avant que tous nous vivions l'enfer," répondit le roux du tac au tac.

Obéissant docilement, le plus jeune de deux descendit le long du torse de l'autre en y déposant une série de baisers qui laissèrent un sillon humide sur leur passage. Les lèvres pleines, rondes et délicieuses du blond atteignirent enfin le bas-ventre du chef de clan, le couvrant de baisers légers et voluptueux, s'entrouvrant de temps à autres pour le lécher, se refermant presque aussitôt pour déposer un nouveau baiser; et lorsque l'homme d'âge mûr, gémissant, sembla prêt, Uruha en prit le membre durci entre ses lèvres, l'y faisant glisser avec douceur et surtout lenteur. Ces gestes dénués d'amour lui paraissaient désormais aussi simple que de dire 'bonjour', et lentement, très lentement, il fit faire à sa bouche des mouvements de va-et-vient qui ne furent pas pour déplaire à son chef, tant celui-ci gémissait de plaisir au rythme des mouvements du blond... Ce dernier accélérait encore et encore, toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sente dans sa gorge ce liquide amer et délicieux, celui du plaisir de l'homme roux qui avait la main posée dans ses cheveux.

"Ca vous a plu ?" demanda Uruha d'un ton mièvre, restant séduisant malgré l'absence totale d'attirance qu'il avait pour cet homme.  
"Comme toujours, Uruha," rétorqua le roux, "mais j'en veux plus, tu le sais bien..."

Dans un soupir, l'androgyne l'attira dans le lit encore fait qui trônait dans la tente. Il s'y allongea, invitant l'autre à s'installer au dessus de lui. Fixant le chef de clan dans les yeux, Uruha traça de ses doigts un chemin le long du sillon humide toujours présent sur la peau du plus âgé. Et puis, les doigts, longs, fins, atteignirent à leur tour l'entrejambe tendu du roux, le caressant de part et d'autre, puis reprenant les mêmes mouvements que les lèvres de l'androgyne. Puis, Uruha souleva son bassin, enroulant ses jambes autour du corps puissant et musclé qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Sans autre préliminaire, sans le moidre mot, le chef pénétra le jeune guerrier dans un soupir rauque, doublé de celui du blond. La peau diaphane fut troublée de sueur lorsque l'autre commença à bouger son bassin d'avant en arrière, s'accrochant désespéremment aux draps. Les gémissements s'intensifiaient, la vitesse augmentait, leur plaisir et leur ivresse aussi. Alors que l'androgyne se sentait perdre pied, ne plus avoir de corps, la semance amère du roux l'expédia encore plus haut, quelque part où on voyait les étoiles briller sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux.

"Merci," gromella le chef en tendant ses habits à Uruha. "Reviens la nuit prochaine si tu es encore en vie."  
"Bien," répondit simplement le blond en se rhabillant.

Il se dirigea vers la tente qu'il partagait avec Aoi. Il fut supris d'y trouver le brun éveillé, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Aoi ? Aoi, tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.  
"Uruha," répondit l'autre, "tu couches avec notre chef ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Je vous ai entendus. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et..." il baissa les yeux, l'air perdu. "..Et je vous ai entendus..."

Voyant son ami au bord des larmes, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, pour être aussitôt repoussé.

"Me touche pas ! ...Réponds, c'est tout..."  
"Et si c'est oui," murmura Uruha d'une voix coupable, "je te dégoûterais ?"

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant apparemment pas.

"Pourquoi tu me dégoûterais...?"  
"Je sais que tu aimes les femmes et que tu les admire plus que tout, alors je dois-"

Le blond fut interrompu par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ce genre de choses, voyons... Mais ne me touche pas."  
"Tu te contredis, Aoi," rétorqua Uruha, la voix boudeuse.  
"Non. Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas pour ça que je t'en voudrais. Mais je t'en veux quand-même."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

"Qu'est-ce qui te-" Uruha s'interrompit. "Non, laisses tomber."

Il s'allongea dans son propre lit, bientôt imité par son ami qui refusait de le regarder. Que pouvait bien avoir Aoi pour lui en vouloir à ce point ? Il ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question, envoyé dans les bras de celui qu'on appelait 'Morphée' par ses ébats et sa journée. Ce fut son ami qui le réveilla le lendemain matin, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"Bonjour le jour !" avait-il hurlé, effrayant par la même occasion un Uruha déjà troublé par son cauchemard.  
"Aoiiii," avait grogné l'autre, "tu pourrais faire moins de bruit…"  
"On n'a pas le temps, Uruha," rétorqua le brun, "le chef nous appelle. S'il t'a épuisé, toi tu l'a remis en forme…"  
"Arrête de te foutre de moi, Aoi. On croirait que tu es jaloux."  
"Moi ?!" cria presque l'interessé, "Jaloux ? Tu plaisantes ?"

Le blond eut un sourire carnassier.

"Ouais, on dirait vraiment que tu es jaloux."

Il soupira, puis se leva, laissant là l'autre encore interloqué. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Non, impossible, évidemment. Il s'habilla, et sortit, rejoignant le reste de l'armée. Aoi ne fut pas long à arriver à son tour. L'artillerie fut distribuée, les plans d'attaque décidés, les rôles attribués. Le grand combat allait commencer.

"Bonne chance," souhaita Uruha au brun dans un souffle.  
"Bonne chance à toi," répondit l'autre.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le blond devait servir d'appât; ses traits plutôt féminins allaient lui servir. Déguisé en femme, il attirerait le chef ennemi dans un piège. Sans lui, le village serait désorganisé, et leur chef pourrait récupérer l'objet de la dispute des deux clans : le torque d'or dont il avait hérité, et qui lui avait été volé. Caché des yeux des autres, il se changea, un regard triste émanant des yeux d'Aoi. Voyant l'expression de celui-ci, il alla le rassurer.

"Ne t'en fais pas," chuchotta-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme brun, "j'ai connu pire..."  
"Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser comme ça juste pour une victoire !" rétorqua son ami.  
"Si, Aoi. Il le faut."

Sur ces mots, prononcés d'une voix fataliste, il partit en avant, sous les regards moqueurs de la plupart de ses compagnons. Arrivant au clan voisin, il s'avança avec grâce et délicatesse, comme une femme. Les hommes s'approchèrent de lui, discutèrent, et enfin décidèrent de l'ammener à leur chef, qui se devait d'être le premier à goûter aux plaisirs des jolies femmes. Le plan avait fonctionné. Lorsqu'il fut ammené dans la hutte du chef de clans, il entendit des cris tout autour : les autres étaient sortis de leurs cachettes, et assaillaient le village.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" s'enquit le vieil homme.  
"Pas d'inquiétude," le rassura Uruha, "donnez-moi plutôt... Le torque."  
"Le torque ? Vous êtes de..."  
"Chut... Donnez-le moi, sans faire d'histoire. A moins que vous ne vouliez subir le même sort que le reste de votre clan ?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le visage renfrogné, le chef de clan lança le torque a visage du blond.

"Pff. Vous avez besoin d'une pute, maintenant, pour faire le sale boulot ?"

Uruha fut incapable de contenir sa colère et l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing.

"La pute sait aussi se battre," vociféra-t-il.

L'androgyne alla rejoindre son chef de clan, cherchant à passer en dehors des combats, mais une flèche lui arracha la peau de l'épaule. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de reprendre sa route jusqu'au campement; là-bas, il rendit le torque à son propriétaire d'origine, qui lui conseilla de se faire soigner.

"Tu te dois d'être en forme pour cette nuit," susurra-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme blond.

Uruha acquiesca, puis alla voir le druide pour aller soigner ses blessures. La surprise fut de taille quand il y vit Aoi, le torse entouré d'un bandage sur lequel s'étalait une tâche de sang. Il s'en approcha doucement, le regard perdu, sa main prête à se poser sur le corps du brun

"Ne me touches pas," le repoussa Aoi.  
"Mais..."  
"Ne me touches pas..." reprit le brun, au bord des larmes, "c'est de ta faute, tout ça..."

Uruha eut un geste de recul. De sa faute ?

"C'est de ta faute, et en plus, tu trouves encore le moyen d'être blessé," soupira son ami. "Uruha, tu es..."

Aoi visiblement s'empêchait à tout prix de pleurer. De pleurer devant son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ?

"Aoi, explique-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ce soit de ma faute ?"  
"Tu..." Le brun lança un regard dégoûté à Uruha. "Tu couches avec... Avec _lui_... Et moi... Quand... Quand j'ai su ce que tu devais faire pour... pour la bataille... J'ai..."

Aoi hoquetait, laissant cette fois échapper sanglots et larmes.

"Calmes-toi..."  
"NON, je ne me calmerais pas ! J'ai cru qu'il... Que tu allais... Enfin... "

Uruha le regarda, interloqué : pourquoi Aoi se faisait-il tant de soucis pour lui ?

"Shhht... Je vais bien, d'accord ?"  
"Tu saignes. Beaucoup."  
"Pas autant que toi."  
"Idiot."  
"Jaloux."

Le brun, outré, releva la tête vers son ami.

"Je ne suis..."  
"Tu es complètement jaloux. De quoi, ou de qui, j'en sais fichtre rien. Mais tu es jaloux."

L'androgyne afficha un sourire victorieux, et l'autre se rallongea. Le blond s'installa au-dessus de lui et le fixa dans les yeux, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

"Tu veux que je sois tout à toi ? Je peux, si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à le demander."

Aussitôt, son ami l'envoya par terre d'un coup de poing.

"Uruha," fit-il d'une voix glaciale. "Arrête de jouer les putes. J'ai horreur de ça, et puis ça ne te ressemble pas du tout. N'oublies pas que je te connais depuis toujours."  
"Bien sûr que si, ça me ressemble. Je suis comme ça. Je ne te l'ai jamais montré, c'est tout. Je te dégoûte ?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Après un regard un peu perdu, le brun baissa les yeux, réfléchissant probablement.

"Je ne sais pas trop," répondit-il. "J'ai envie de répondre 'oui' par réflexe, mais franchement, j'en ai aucune idée."

Uruha se prit à rire légèrement, puis s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

"Merci, Aoi. T'es vraiment un ami rare."  
"Merci à toi," sourit l'autre. "Par moments je me demande ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là."

Le blond eut un sourire, et serra finalement la main du brun dans la sienne, la caressant avec douceur, et de manière réconfortante. Le druide, un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années, au sourire enchanteur, entra, et eut un sursaut en voyant la plaie sur l'épaule d'Uruha, qui apparement était bien plus grave que le guerrier ne le croyait. Il fut soigné en urgence.

"Ta vie est en danger, Uruha," expliqua le mage, "tout comme l'est celle d'Aoi..."

Ce dernier détourna le regard au moment où l'autre lui jeta un oeil.

"Aoi," fit la voix tremblante du jeune guerrier, "c'est faux, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est faux..."

Aoi ne répondit rien, le regard toujours tourné de l'autre côté, sa main se refermant sur la couverture qui recouvrait son corps blessé. Le peu de son visage que pouvait voir Uruha était crispé. Aoi était en danger de mort. Aoi était en danger de mort et lui ne l'apprenait que maintenant.

"Aoi... Dis quelque chose..."  
"Laisses-le se reposer," l'interrompit le druide. "Il en a besoin."  
"Mais s'il se repose, il va..."  
"On ne peut plus rien faire."

Le temps s'était arrêté pour Uruha. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Aoi, il était là, pour les derniers instants de sa vie. Il n'osait pas y croire.

"Je ne veux pas..." murmura-t-il. "Pas maintenant..."  
"Il y a bien une solution," expliqua le druide, "mais c'est pratiquement impossible à réaliser."  
"Dites toujours," proposa le blond, dont la seule volonté était de voir son ami guérir.  
"Bon, si tu y tiens... Il me faut des racines de mandragores. Mais elles ne poussent que dans les grottes à cette saison, et leur cri est mortel pour quiconque l'entend..."  
"Je relève le défi," lança l'androgyne, le regard planté dans celui du druide.  
"Ta propre vie est en danger, et tu comptes faire une chose pareille ?"  
"Je ne vais pas faire une course pour notre druide, je relève le défi que m'impose Kai."

Le jeune homme soupira, avant de hausser les épaules.

"Très bien. Fais comme tu voudras, mais ne reviens pas en pleurant. Et rappelles-toi : il t'es interdit de mourrir. Le chef lui-même t'a posé cette interdiction."

Sans même répondre, le guerrier blond partit à la recherche de la racine tant convoiter. Ne pas faire crier ou pleurer la mandragore. Ne pas mourir. Sauver Aoi. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Sauver Aoi. Il trouva une grotte déserte, et rechercha, des heures durant, la fameuse racine au cri mortel. Des feuilles familières finirent par attirer son attention : une des mandragores semblait bien portante, vigoureuse, jeune : exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec douceur et délicatesse, il la sortit de terre, ne la pressant pas, la rassurant d'une voix douce, ses mains maniant avec expertise la plante aux vertus médicinales. Il apporta cette racine endormie à Kai, la transportant comme on transporte un bébé.

"Voilà ta racine. A toi de jouer."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

"Uruha," répondit le druide. "Tu es arrivé tard, et Aoi est..."  
"Il n'est pas mort. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Je sens qu'il ne l'est pas."  
"C'est exact. Mais il est plongé dans un sommeil profond, si profond que rien, pas même la fin du monde ne peut le réveiller... Ce n'est pas un sommeil ordinaire."  
"...Mais pourtant..."  
"Uruha." Kai posa ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur. "Je sais ce que tu ressens à son égard. Et tu es le seul qui puisse nous le ramener. Alors, Uruha, favoris de notre grand chef, homme qui aime un homme : que compte tu faire ? Seras-tu assez fou pour sacrifier ta vie à sauver celui qui occupe tes pensées ou garderas-tu ta vie en le laissant mourir ?"

La réponse semblait évidente.

"S'il meure, je vais le chercher chez les démons, je le ramène ici et je le tue moi-même."

Le druide eut un sourire et prit entre ses mains la racine de mandragore, et partit commencer la préparation, alors qu'Uruha s'asseyait près de son ami, lui tenant la main en le sommant de rester en vie. Kai réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, tenant entre ses mains un bol qui contenait un liquide blanchâtre, et donna ce dernier au guerrier.

"C'est à toi de le lui faire boire."

Le blond releva Aoi, colla le dos du brun contre son torse, et fit glisser entre les lèvres fines la mixture inconnue.

"Tiens bon, Aoi," murmurait-il, "tiens bon... Reste en vie, au moins pour elle..."  
"Tu ne lui demandes même pas de rester pour toi ?" s'enquit Kai.  
"Pourquoi ? C'est pour la personne qu'il aime qu'il se doit de rester..."  
"Mh... C'est exact..."

Le druide brun fronça les sourcils et sortit de la salle.

"Justement," marmonna-t-il.

Uruha sentait ses forces le quitter alors que des lèvres percées débordait le liquide. Le bol était toujours à moitié plein, ce qui n'était pas bon signe... Le blond s'allongea finalement, vaincu par sa blessure, mais persuadé qu'Aoi avait ouvert un oeil. Il se sentit partir, son corps répondant un peu moins à chaque seconde qui passait, son âme allant rejoindre les dieux.

"Uruha... Uruha !"

Une voix, murmurante, semblait l'appeler.

"Reviens, Uruha... Je t'en prie, reviens !"

Et cette voix lui semblait familière...

"Bon sang, Uruha, réveilles-toi... Je t'en supplie !"

Cette fois, il y avait des larmes. Désireuse de savoir d'où elles provenaient, son âme se dirigea vers les pleurs.

"Uruha..."

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage troublé de larmes de son ami, qui semblait bien réveillé.

"...Aoi ? Tu étais sur..."  
"Le point de mourrir, je sais. Mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, Uruha ! Toi et..."

Mais il n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, détournant le regard pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien vivants, tous les deux. Kai revint, souriant de les voir en vie et heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Vexé, il retournait auprès du chef. Leur armée avait été décimée par le clan ennemi, avec en tête un homme de petite taille mais très énergique, aux cheveux couleur des blés, et aux yeux clairs brillants de rage. Cet homme, il avait réussi à lui échapper, mais sans en être fier : en bon guerrier, il aurait du éliminer le gêneur, afin de ne pas subir à nouveau pareille défaite. Il entra dans la hutte, le regard noir, le visage rageur, et fut surpris de voir son chef encore plus en colère que lui qui jetait un vase quelconque sur le sol.

"Je les hais !" hurla-t-il. "Je les hais, eux, et leur petite pute !"

Reita avança lentement, craignant de subir le même sort que le pauvre vase dont les dizaines de résidus gisaient lamementablement sur le sol, comme autant de vies détruites.

"Leur nain," renchérit le guerrier, "est lui aussi de la pire espèce... Nos guerrier sont soit morts soit découragés, certains ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils se terrent dans leur hutte, y creusent des caves, et se refugient finalement dans ces dernières. Nous avons subi... Une défaite cuisante."  
"Et ils m'ont volé le torque des dieux !" hurla le chef de clan.  
"Si je puis me permettre, il leur app..."  
"Non !" l'interrompit l'autre. "Ce torque, je l'ai gagné honnêtement à un jeu !"

Le guerrier blond s'éclaircit la gorge, sachant pertinnemment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'inventions.

"Vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel et vous leur avez vo.."  
"Ils me l'avaient offert !"

Ne sachant que dire de plus, il se contenta de regarder son supérieur s'agiter un peu partout et se gaver d'hydromel.

"Bois !" ordonna l'aîné. "Ca te fera du bien, Reita, tu auras l'esprit un peu plus clair !"  
"...Non merci," répondit simplement le guerrier en sortant de la hutte de son chef. "Boire ne rend pas l'esprit clair," gromela-t-il, "c'est le contraire."

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans sa propre hutte, où l'attendait déjà sa future épouse. Il lui adressa un sourire, avant de se diriger vers sa couche, s'y allongeant et sondant le plafond de son habitat. A quoi ressemblait ce guerrier, déjà ? Il était petit s'il se souvenait bien. Petit... Avec des cheveux blonds, et longs. Son regard... Un regard clair, déterminé : il était prêt à tuer tout ce qui bougeait, mais se focalisait sur l'ennemi. En y repensant, il était très beau, ce jeune homme. Très beau, mais tellement effrayant que peu de gens devaient avoir le courage de l'approcher pour une autre raison que pour le tuer. Quel gachis celà devait être... Telles étaient les pensées de Reita alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu, sentant son corps être recouvert d'un drap, probablement par sa fiancée. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il avec cette femme qu'il n'aimait même pas ? Il l'appréciait, mais c'était tout. Ses parents l'avaient choisie pour lui parce que c'était une amie d'enfance, mais son avis à lui, le lui avaient-il demandé ? Même pas. Ce que ses idiots de parents n'avaient pas pris en compte - d'ailleurs, le savaient-ils ? - c'était qu'il aimait les hommes, et non-pas les femmes, même s'il les considérait comme de véritables perles, des trésors qu'il ne fallait abîmer. Il se réveilla au souvenir de cet homme blond qui avait ravagé les siens, se sentant étrangement à l'aise. La hutte était vide, le feu avait disparu pour laisser la place à quelques braises rougeoyantes. Il se leva et sortit, désireux de faire un tour en forêt. Reita se posa près d'un arbre, observant les nuages, quand un visage se pencha sur lui.

"T'es qui, toi ?" demanda un homme pas très grand, pas très agé, avec des yeux très bleus et des cheveux très blonds.  
"Je m'appelle Reita. Je viens d'Amacan. Et tu es ?"  
"Ruki. Du clan Ocillien."

Le guerrier se releva. Du clan Ocillien ?

"Nous sommes ennemis, donc."  
"Exactement."  
"Je devrais donc te tuer, puisque vous avez mis notre clan à sac."  
"Tout à fait."  
"Je suppose que tu es celui qui a éliminé plus de la moitié de mes camarades ?"  
"C'est ça."  
"Et tu viens me voir, tu restes là, comme ça, sans crainte ?"  
"De quoi je devrais avoir peur ? Tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour m'attaquer pour le moment, et puis, j'ai aucune raison de vouloir t'éliminer, moi."

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Reita se redressa un peu, invitant l'autre à s'assoir à ses côtés.

"Nous sommes tout de même de clans ennemis."  
"Les clans, les clans... On n'a pas choisi dans lequel on est né, hein. Tu m'as l'air sympa, je vois pas pourquoi j'irais t'agresser."

Le guerrier Amacan était sidéré par les propos de sa nouvelle connaissance, mais pas parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord, uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé et que c'était terriblement vrai.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Reita sourit. C'était probablement la toute première fois qu'il souriait ainsi, aussi sincèrement, aussi naturellement. La compagnie du plus dangereux des guerriers Ocilliens lui était terriblement agréable, même celle de la plus tendre des femmes ne l'avait tant apaisé. Il regardait les yeux bleus qui parcouraient le sol, les arbres, le ciel et les nuages, envoûté par ce bleu perçant si unique.

"Et à ce moment-là... Reita, tu m'écoutes ?"

Le guerrier reprit ses esprits, se libérant un instant de l'envoûtement.

"Ah... Pardon... Je rêvassais," s'excusa-t-il.

S'excuser ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait, et c'était si agréable...

"A quoi ?" interrogea l'autre d'un air interessé.  
"A... Tes yeux. Pour être franc, ils ont un charme unique, je n'ai jamais vu ça..."  
"Ah, ça ?" Ruki riait. "C'est la seule chose que je sais de ma mère. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus..."  
"C'est magnifique," complimenta l'Amacan.

L'autre rougit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, très probablement gêné par le compliment que venait de lui faire Reita. Celui qui, selon les règles qui régissaient les clans, se devait d'être son ennemi et adversaire, était en fait un homme charmant, au regard envoûtant et aux mots doux et agréable, prononcés avec une voix grave mais ravissante. Reita n'avait jamais vu un tel charisme : lorsqu'il était calme, Ruki possédait un charme ravageur, et lorsqu'il se battait, il dégageait une énergie et une détermination sans égales.

"Je t'admire," avoua le guerrier blond.  
"Pourquoi ?" demanda l'Ocillien. Reita rit.  
"Tu poses tout le temps des questions ?"  
"J'essaye de te comprendre... Et peut-être aussi de te connaître," déclara le plus petit des deux blonds en haussant les épaules.  
"Me connaître ? Pour quoi faire ?"  
"HA ! Cette fois, c'est toi qui poses des questions !" fit Ruki en éclatant de rire.  
"Il faut bien," rétorqua son nouvel ami.

Tous deux discutèrent des heures durant, sous cet arbre, parlant d'eux-même, de batailles, de stratégies de combats, et même des femmes de leur clans respectifs.

"On va te marier, toi ?" demanda le plus petit des deux.  
"Oui," répondit lassivement le guerrier Amacan, dont le nez était recouvert d'un morceau de tissu. "Je vis déjà avec ma fiancée..."

Ruki perdit son sourire, et baissa la tête.

"Ah..." fit-il pensivement.  
"Et de ton côté ?"  
"Je ne vais pas me marier. En fait, je suis plus ou moins exclu du clan..."  
"Pour quelle raison ?" s'enquit l'autre.  
"J'aime les hommes," fit le guerrier aux yeux bleus en grimaçant. "Et ça ne plaît pas au chef... Ou plutôt ça l'a pas satisfait."  
"Satisfait ?"  
"Le chef a bien une femme lui aussi, mais elle courre les hommes et lui n'en a rien à faire... Il se choisit un homme du village dont les moeurs sont les mêmes que les siennes, et tous les soirs, cette personne doit venir à sa hutte faire son 'devoir', autrement dit, coucher avec monsieur..."  
"Et il t'a choisi toi ?"  
"'Avait' serait un terme plus exact. Il me répugnait, et comme je n'ai pas su le satisfaire, il m'a exclu pour préférer Uruha."

Reita l'observait raconter son histoire avec un regard attristé, désireux de voir l'autre sourire rien qu'un instant, envieux de le rendre heureux.

"C'est dommage. Tu es beau, pourtant."  
"Je suis peut-être beau," reprit Ruki avec un sourire des plus tristes, "mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis... Spécialement doué au lit."  
"Bof," répliqua l'homme au nez dissimulé, "peut-être aussi qu'il a mauvais goût."

Cette dernière réplique provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire chez le petit blond.

"Oh non, il n'a pas mauvais goût, Uruha est quelqu'un de magnifique, bien qu'il ne m'intéresse pas... C'est réellement moi qui ne suis pas doué.  
"Très bien," reprit l'Amacan comme si c'était naturel, "dans ce cas, voyons voir si tu dis la vérité !"  
"Quoi ?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Sans répondre, Reita surplomba Ruki en souriant calmement.

"Euh... Reita," souffla le plus petit, "attends..."

L'autre se résigna, s'asseyant en face de son ami.

"Je plaisante," fit-il en riant, "je ne suis pas un violeur..."

Le plus jeune des deux sourit, soupirant de soulagement.

"Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur un instant..."  
"Ne t'en fais pas," souriait Reita. "Nous sommes amis, non ?"  
"Amis ?" L'homme aux yeux bleus sembla réfléchir un instant. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Rassuré, il continua sa discussion avec Reita jusqu'à la nuit. Ensemble, ils se sentaient bien, largement mieux que dans leurs clans respectifs. Ils discutaient de tout, de rien, d'eux-même, de leurs amis, alliés et ennemis, de la bataille de la veille, de leurs morts et du Torque.

"Notre chef l'avait hérité de sa famille, il s'y transmet depuis plusieurs générations..."  
"Et le nôtre le lui a volé un jour où il était saoûl..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Franchement, ils sont nuls !" riait l'Ocillien.  
"Là je suis d'accord !" renchérit l'autre, en tombant sur son ami.  
"Ah..."  
"Ouh, désolé..." Il se releva. "Je suis fatigué..."  
"Moi aussi. On devrait rentrer chez nous, non ?"  
"Je n'ai pas très envie de revoir ma hutte et ma fiancée..."

Reita regardait le vide, effectivement peu désireux de retrouver cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas et cette habitation inconfortable. Il préférait être ici, sous cet arbre, avec cet homme si différent, à discuter de tout et de rien, à parler de lui à cet inconnu comme il n'avait jamais, jamais parlé de lui-même à qui que ce soit...

"Finalement..." reprit Ruki après qu'un grand silence se soit installé entre eux, "J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à savoir si je suis doué ou non."

Le guerrier se releva, fixant son ami dans les yeux, incrédule : l'homme aux yeux bleus lui offrait son coeur et son corps alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures...

"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Sûr et certain. Je veux que ce soit... Avec toi."

Obéissant avec tendresse, l'Amacan se pencha à nouveau sur lui, tout doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, approchant son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent un instant, leurs corps se rapprochaient. Bientôt, leurs deux souffles n'en firent plus qu'un, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore, leurs langues se livraient un combat sans merci. Leurs torses se rapprochaient indéniablement et se touchèrent bientôt, et lorsque le baiser prit fin, on ne savait où finissait le corps de l'un et terminait celui de l'autre. Les vêtements qui auparavant les recouvraient avaient préféré faire un tour dans les herbes de la clairière, et les lèvres de Ruki ne touchaient plus celles de Reita : elles étaient descendues le long de son cou pour arriver jusqu'à son torse, où elles s'amusaient à glisser, à faire des allers-retours, à déposer des baisers par endroit. Puis elles descendirent encore, pour s'arrêter encore une fois au niveau du nombril du guerrier le plus grand, le titillant et l'embrassant. Une dernière fois elles descendirent, atteignant l'entrejambe de Reita, le caressant et l'embrassant avec tendresse et douceur, avant de se refermer autour de celui-ci, arrachant au blond aux yeux marrons un gémissement. Ruki executa de lents va-et-vient le long du membre de son amant, accélérant sous les gémissement excitants que poussait celui-ci au contact chaud et humide de la bouche de l'Ocillien. Ruki accélérait encore et toujours, menant à ses limites l'Amacan qui s'étouffait sous son désir. Ce dernier se sentit monter et atteindre les étoiles inaccessibles, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

"Alors ?" demanda Ruki, s'allongeant sur son amant.  
"Alors j'ai vu les étoiles les plus jolies grâce à toi... Tu vois, tu ne te débrouilles absolument pas plus mal qu'un autre !"

Le guerrier aux yeux bleus détourna le regard.

"Ce n'est pas sur ce plan-là que je l'ai déçu..."  
"Alors racontes-moi."  
"Eh bien il m'a mené jusqu'à sa couche..."

Reita emmena Ruki près d'un lit de feuilles encore vertes, probablement amassées là par un animal.

"Et il m'y a allongé..."

L'homme aux cheveux couleur des blés fut allongé avec douceur sur le lit de feuilles par son amant.

"Et ensuite ?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

"...Il aime à dominer, donc..."

La main de Ruki glissa vers le membre de l'Amacan pour le caresser tendrement. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir et de surprise.

"Donc il est entré en toi..."

L'autre hocha la tête, et Reita souleva son bassin pour le pénétrer avec délicatesse, cherchant à ne pas lui faire mal.

"Et sa main..."

Le plus petit des deux glissa la main de son amant sur son propre entrejambe. Reita commença à bouger ses hanches et sa main d'avant en arrière, ses gémissements et cris de plaisirs rejoints par ceux de l'Ocillien... Tous deux, l'un contre l'autre, sentaient le plaisir monter en eux, leurs âmes s'envoler plus haut que les cieux. Le bassin du dominant accélérait encore et toujours, les menant encore et encore plus haut, ils traversaient les cieux, les étoiles... Derrière leurs paupières explosèrent des milliers de lumières colorées, et bientôt, épuisés, leurs corps s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, mais Reita s'écarta, pour ne pas étouffer son amant. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et le regarda en souriant.

"Et il n'a pas aimé ?"  
"Il n'a pas aimé."  
"Il a mauvais goût alors..."  
"Mais non !" rétorqua le petit blond en se réfugiant dans les bras de Reita. "Je te dis que c'est moi qui ne suis pas..."  
"Tu es très doué et moi j'ai aimé plus que tout," l'interrompit l'autre. "Tu as dit toi-même qu'il te dégoûtait, c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il n'a pas aimé..."

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres rejoignirent celle du guerrier aux yeux bleus, qui rougit comme une vierge.

"Et moi, je te dégoûte ?"

Apparemment, Ruki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de rougir un peu plus et sourit.

"Non. Je vois pas trop pourquoi tu me dégoûterais, alors qu'en plus c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de le faire."

Reita sourit, heureux de la réponse de l'Ocillien, et l'embrassa.

"Bonne réponse !"

Et le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de l'océan sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, heureux de s'être choisis l'un/l'autre. Rien ne vint troubler leur calme, en dehors d'un bruit. Un bruit dans les fourrés. En y jetant un oeil, Reita y reconnut son chef. Il se leva et se rhabilla en invitant son amant à faire de même, et entraîna Ruki dans la forêt.

"S'il me voit avec quelqu'un de chez toi..." souffla-t-il à son amant. "...Il me tuera."

L'Ocillien aquiesca. Tous deux atteignirent une autre clairière, loin de leurs villages respectifs, et s'y allongèrent. Pas longtemps hélas : de nouveaux bruits se firent entendre. Deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, l'autre blond et svelte, semblable à une femme, apparurent.

"Ruki ?" murmura le brun.  
"Aoi et Uruha ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" demanda le guerrier aux yeux bleus.  
"J'essaye d'échapper à mon devoir, on va dire," expliqua le grand blond en s'asseyant. "Et toi ?"

Ruki désigna son amant de la tête.

"Ooooh," fit Aoi, "effectivement."

Reita se présenta aux deux autres, expliquant toute leur histoire en sautant quelques détails qui ne les concernaient pas.

"Mais," fit finalement Ruki, "Aoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là aussi ?"  
"Je..."

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à son ami, lui cachant apparemment quelque chose. Etrangement, ce fut très clair pour Reita.

"Okay, okay," dit celui-ci, "on a compris..."  
"Et toi ?" demanda Uruha. "Tu ne nous attaqueras pas ?"  
"Pourquoi faire ?" répondit l'Amacan en haussant les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune raison valable."

Les deux autres sourirent et s'asseyèrent à leur tour.

"On est tous dans la même situation, finalement..." soupira le petit blond. "On dev..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par un bruit de cheval au galop, et le corps d'un homme qui se dirigeait à toute allure vers eux. Ce dernier attérit près d'eux, inconscient, pendant que les chevaux empruntaient un autre passage.

"Kai !" souffla le brun. "Comment ça se fait ?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Comme pour accentuer la situation, la pluie se mit à tomber, drue, amère. Kai ouvrit un oeil, lentement, calmement. Aoi le maintenait allongé, sans trop toucher les plaies formées par les armes des cavaliers qui l'avaient poursuivi.

"Kai," dit Ruki, "comment tu te sens ?"  
"Ca..." Il toussa. "Ca devrait aller... Je crois. Vous avez... Réussi à partir ?"  
"Oui," confirma Uruha, "grâce à toi."

Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, mais de toute évidence, cet homme était en danger.

"Les plantes," murmura l'homme à terre, "ramenez-moi une rose... Ou au moins ses épines."

Tous hochèrent la tête, et chacun partit de son côté pour chercher la fleur. Reita en trouva une au pied d'un arbre, une rose rouge et seule, si jolie et pourtant tellement dangereuse. Il la cueillit avec délicatesse et la ramena dans la clairière, où Ruki était resté avec Kai pour le protéger si jamais les cavaliers revenaient. De la rose, il retira les épines, avant de les donner au jeune homme brun. Ce dernier les brisa, en faisant couler un liquide épais qu'il laissa glisser sur ses plaies.

"Merci," murmura le jeune homme en se rasseyant. "Je suis Kai, druide du clan Ocillien. Et tu es ?"  
"Reita," répondit le blond, "guerrier Amacan."

Ils se serrèrent la main alors qu'Uruha et Aoi revenaient chacun de leur côté.

"Ah... On a été un peu lents, on dirait..." murmura Uruha. "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Kai, c'est rassurant."  
"Oui," répondit le druide. "C'est grâce à notre nouvel ami. Tu as bon goût, Ruki !"

Le guerrier aux yeux bleus rougit et détourna le regard. Reita, attendrit, se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, dans lesquels l'Ocillien se réfugia aussitôt pour cacher son visage rougissant. Chacun se mit à rire, avant que Kai ne reprenne la parole.

"En dehors de ça... Il faudrait partir d'ici. Et vite."  
"Une seconde, Kai," l'interrompit Aoi d'une voix douce. "Tu viens avec nous ?"  
"Je vous ai aidé à vous enfuir, ça m'étonnerait que ça plaise au chef... Si je reste il me fera éxecuter. On va plutôt rejoindre un de mes amis, qui vit dans un camp neutre..."  
"On ne devrait pas prévenir cet ami avant de le rejoindre ?" demanda Uruha, assis aux côtés du brun.  
"Pas la peine. Il préfère les surprises..."

Après avoir opté pour rejoindre l'ami de Kai, ils s'organisèrent. Aoi était le plus discret, il serait l'éclaireur. Ruki, le plus puissant, protègerait Kai et les avant, tandis que lui, Reita, surveillerait Uruha ("Je sais me battre au même titre que vous tous !" avait protesté l'Ocillien) ainsi que leurs arrières; enfin, Kai s'occuperait de soigner les blessures. Tous se munirent d'armes fabriquées à la va-vite avec le matériel dont ils disposaient dans la forêt, avant de se diriger vers le sud, préférant passer par la forêt que par les grandes routes où on pourrait facilement les reconnaître. De plus, la forêt offrait pour avantage une nourriture abondante. Mais leurs batailles les plus nombreuses furent menées contre des hommes, des bandits qui n'avaient plus vraiment de clan et qui volaient, pillaient et tuaient ceux qui empruntaient la forêt Ces derniers tombèrent sur plus habile qu'eux; et il ne resta plus grand-chose d'eux, à part peut-être une âme à la recherche du dieu qui lui permettrait de s'accomplir correctement. Ils atteignirent bientôt un village en hauteur, aux habitations construites sur des rondins de bois.

"Nous y sommes," dit Kai. "Il habite dans cette hutte, à l'écart," ajoua-t-il en désignant un habitation totalement différente des autres, et un peu plus en hauteur.

Le petit groupe s'y dirigea, passant son chemin sur les passerelles qui semblaient bien plus solides que leurs ponts. Au passage, Reita s'émerveilla en silence de certains éléments du paysages, ou de la manière dont le village avait été construit. En hauteur, comme les oiseaux ou les écureuils, mais avec des matériaux bien plus solides que les leurs; et il enviait la beauté de ce village quand le groupe s'arrêta. Kai frappa à la porte, et un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard de braise lui ouvrit.

"Tiens..." murmura celui-ci. "Kai, que fais-tu ici ?"  
"Je suis en fuite, Yune, et mes amis aussi. Nous accorderais-tu l'hospitalité pour une heure ou deux ?"  
"Bien entendu. Entrez," les invita le second druide.  
"Merci, Yune."

Les trois autres le saluèrent, le prenant dans leurs bras comme un vieil ami, avant que Yune ne se tourne vers l'Amacan.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il.  
"Je m'appelle Reita, je suis du clan Amacan et-."  
"Et il est avec moi," compléta calmement Ruki. "Reita n'est pas un ennemi."

Le druide le considéra un instant, fixant son regard sur les yeux bruns du guerrier, ses cheveux blonds, le tissu qu'il portait sur le nez.

"Pourquoi portes-tu ceci ?" demanda Yune en désignant du doigt le tissu.  
"Euh..." Reita le considéra, surpris. "Eh bien, c'est à cause d'une blessure assez conséquente..."  
"Retires-le."

Il s'exécuta et retira le tissu, dévoilant un nez profondément entaillé dans une bataille quelconque. Yune afficha une moue de dégoût tandis que Ruki semblait plutôt surpris. Le druide s'approcha, passa son doigt sur la cicatrice, considéra un instant le guerrier, et retourna s'asseoir, continuant de le regarder.

"Parfait," fit-il. "C'est un défi qui me plaît. Je le relève."  
"Yune-"  
"Attends, Kai."

Le druide blond alla chercher quelques ingrédients, préparant une mixture rougeâtre et pâteuse, qu'il laissa reposer un instant avant de l'appliquer sur le nez du guerrier. Il recouvrit le tout d'un bandage.

"Voilà. Dans deux heures je pourrais te le retirer." Il se tourna vers son ami. "Que me voulais-tu, Kai ?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

"Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes en fuite. Tu saurais où nous pourrions nous réfugier ?"  
"Eh bien... Ici ? Le temps que le danger soit éloigné..."  
"Le problème, c'est qu'il ne s'éloignera pas," intervint Ruki.  
"Il est même tout ce qu'il y a de plus proche," continua Uruha.  
"Beaucoup trop proche..." termina Aoi.

Lui, il restait là, le visage tourné vers le sol, à réfléchir en attendant que le liquide fasse son effet.

"Il n'y a pas un endroit qui soit vide, abandonné ? Un endroit par exemple... Où on pourrait construire un village ?" interrogea-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, restant bouche bée devant ses paroles. Enfin, le druide blond réagit.

"Euh... Il doit y avoir celà par ici... La forêt au Sud n'est pas dangereuse, après en être sortis vous trouverez un endroit désertique. Là, vous pourrez installer quelques habitations."  
"Merci beaucoup."

Reita souriait. Décidemment, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ruki, sa vie avait bien changé... Il avait même l'impression d'être plus audacieux qu'auparavant. Son nez le démangea, preuve que la mixture faisait enfin son effet, refermant la plaie béante d'un combat mené quelques années plus tôt. Tous se dispèrsèrent un instant pour aller chercher des vivres en attendant la fin du traitement de Reita, en dehors de Ruki, qui décida de rester auprès de son amant.

"C'est une excellente idée. Nous serons au calme et rien ne pourra y faire."  
"Personne ne pourra te toucher," murmura l'Amacan en caressant la joue de Ruki. "Personne ne t'excluera. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu ne veux pas."  
"Qui te dis que je ne veux pas rester avec toi ? Reita, être à tes côtés c'est la seule chose que je demande !"

L'intéressé sourit, et embrassa l'homme qu'il aimait, celui avec qui il voulait être. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne cessant d'admirer ces jolis yeux bleus, ce visage si adorable. Soudain s'échappèrent des lèvres rondes du plus petit quelques notes, quelques mots. Et il se mit à chanter quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chanson d'amour, sur un ton mélancolique et triste, mais son visage illuminant toute tristesse.

"C'est magnifique," souffla Reita en écoutant son amant chanter. "Magnifique..."

L'Ocillien chanta encore un moment, jusqu'au retour de ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie que eux l'entendent : il chantait pour Reita, point final. Les premiers arrivés furent Kai et Yune, qui discutaient potions, des herbes médicinales à la main, puis Aoi et Uruha qui s'étaient occupés de la nourriture.

"Voilà," lança l'Ocillien blond en déposant quelques gibiers sur la table. "Ca devrait nous suffire pour l'instant."

Lui et Aoi semblaient avoir ramené assez de victuailles pour qu'ils puissent tous manger pendant plusieurs jours. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient privés pendant leur voyage, ils profitèrent de ce festin miraculeux pour reprendre des forces, se nourrissant presque avidement. Les deux heures finirent par se terminer, et Yune retira le bandage autour du nez de Reita, le débarassant de la mixture. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction.

"Ca a très bien fonctionné... On ne voit presque plus rien mais il va te rester une cicatrice..."  
"Pas grave," répondit le guerrier. "Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu, je vous en remercie."

Les voyageurs se levèrent et remercièrent leur ami.

"On se reverra un de ces jours," dit Kai en lui serrant la main.  
"Merci," ajouta simplement Reita.  
"Ca fait plaisir de t'avoir revu," murmura Ruki, "et merci pour Reita."  
"Merci pour tout, Yune, au plaisir de te revoir," fit Uruha.  
"A un de ces jours, et merci pour tout. Je suivrais ton conseil," termina Aoi.

Son conseil ? De toute évidence, c'était un conseil qui concernait Uruha... Ces deux-là, décidemment, ils étaient clairement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à faire le premier pas. Il allait faire une remarque à ce sujet, quand son amant soupira.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda le guerrier Amacan.  
"Aoi et Uruha sont désespérants, tu ne trouves pas ?"  
"Si... Enfin si on parle de la même chose."  
"Si tu penses au fait qu'ils ont l'air tout à fait stupide à se regarder comme ça sans s'avouer leurs sentiments, alors oui, on parle de la même chose."  
"Effectivement, on parle de la même chose."

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, tellement le comportement de leurs compagnons de route était ridicule. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, et leurs regards se croisèrent dans un sourire tendre. Reita ne se sentait plus capable de vivre sans Ruki, avec qui il avait développé une relation presque fusionelle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tout chez son amant l'émerveillait, à tel point qu'il était capable de passer des heures à l'admirer sans faire le moindre geste, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, la moindre faim. Il avait simplement soif. Soif de connaître chaque détail concernant Ruki, chaque petite particularité qui faisait de l'Ocillien ce qu'il était. Mais cette fois une discussion s'était engagée au sujet de leurs deux amis, et il y mettait tout son coeur.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait forcer les choses ?" demanda l'homme aux yeux bleus, le regard pétillant de malice.  
"Pourquoi pas ?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Il marchait en silence, aux côtés d'Uruha. Comment lui dire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait bien essayé plusieurs fois, mais quelque chose l'en avait toujours empêché. Leur nombre encore une fois l'empêchait de parler, d'autant plus qu'il devait être attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il reprit un instant son rôle d'éclaireur, marchant une fois de plus quelques mètres devant les autres, pour effacer de sa tête ces pensées trop difficiles à garder pour lui. Il aurait voulu en parler, mais à qui ? A son meilleur ami, mais justement, son meilleur ami était Uruha, et il se sentait incapable de lui en parler. Terrible dilème pour lui. Mais Aoi se reprit, pensant que ce genre de pensées étaient dignes de celles d'une jeune fille, mais surtout pas d'un guerrier.

"Aoi ?"

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule, et la voix d'Uruha avait prononcé son nom presque trop doucement, contre son oreille. Il sursauta en se retournant, pour voir le visage souriant d'Uruha qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

"Aoi, tout va bien ?"  
"Si on excepte le fait que tu m'aies fait peur, oui, tout va bien. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'arrière ?"

Uruha haussa les épaules, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

"Pas franchement envie de voir Reita et Ruki se bécotter. Et puis personne n'a remarqué que je n'y étais plus. A part toi, évidemment," expliqua l'androgyne, la voix lasse.

Aoi le regarda un moment, détaillant mentalement chacune des courbes du visage du blond, ses yeux, ses cheveux qui retombaient lassivement sur ses épaules, ses mains à la fois féminines et masculines, son corps fin mais musclé. La seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'Uruha était décidément magnifique. Et sa voix grave, qui contrastait avec son physique, ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme.

"Hum, Aoi, tu te perds encore dans tes pensées, là," le rappela son ami qui, de toute évidence, le connaissait assez pour savoir comment il se comportait quand il avait l'esprit ailleurs.  
"Ah... Oui, désolé," s'excusa le guerrier brun, se sentant rougir légèrement.

Uruha eut un sourire incroyablemet tendre, qui menaçait de faire craquer Aoi, et ce dernier se sentit incroyablement stupide à cette seconde précise.

"Tu sais que tu ressembles à une pucelle, là ?" demanda Uruha avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Oh, c'est ça, fiches-toi de moi," rétorqua l'autre.  
"Je ne me moque pas," répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. "Tu es mignon comme ça."

Aoi se sentit rougir encore plus. Uruha le trouvait mignon ? C'était trop pour lui. Il s'arrêta sur place, perdant son regard dans le vide. Que penser ? Il n'osait même plus réfléchir. Yune lui avait pourtant bien dit d'avouer la vérité à Uruha, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Et le voilà qui restait planté là, à rougir comme une vierge, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se sentait décidément nul, et résolut d'avouer, ici et maintenant, ce qui le tourmentait.

"Uruha..." murmura-t-il. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire. D'important."

Il jeta un oeil alentour pour vérifier que les autres n'étaient pas encore à leur niveau, puis entraîna son ami un peu plus loin. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

"Uruha, je-"

Ses mots furent interrompus par les lèvres de son ami posées sur les siennes. Le guerrier blond s'écarta ensuite, laissant à Aoi le temps de respirer, et de rougir une nouvelle fois.

"Ah... Désolé, Aoi, impulsion... Je t'ai trouvé tellement beau que-"

L'index du brun s'était posé sur les lèvres gourmandes pour les faire taire, et Aoi attira à lui Uruha pour l'embrasser à son tour. Les mots devinrent alors pour eux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inutile au monde, alors que le blond appronfondissait avec douceur leur baiser, comme craignant que celà déplaise à Aoi. Incontrôlablement, ses bras entourèrent le corps de son amant, afin de l'attirer au plus près de lui. Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le reste du groupe ne les rejoigne. Ils se détachèrent alors que leurs mains se liaient, et se remirent à marcher, conscient de la distance qu'ils se devaient, en tant qu'éclaireurs, d'avoir avec leurs amis.

"Tu parles d'un éclaireur," murmura Aoi au sujet de lui-même.  
"Tu es un excellent éclaireur," corrigea Uruha en déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.  
"Il y aurait eu du danger que je ne l'aurai même pas vu..."  
"Il n'y en a pas eu."  
"Tu as toujours réponse à tout ou tu cherches juste à me faire tourner en bourrique ?"  
"Les deux ?"

Aoi lui donna une tape sur le bras. A peine avait-il avoué ses sentiments que déjà Uruha se fichait de lui ! Malgré tout, il aimait cette façon d'agir. Il aimait cette façon dont son amant se fichait de lui, cette façon qu'il avait de dire les choses, son air détaché malgré ses actes, tout. Même s'il avait effectivement ressenti une jalousie intense à l'égard de leur chef, la nuit où...

"Aoi..."  
"Oui ?"  
"On va avoir un petit problème."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Une petite armée se trouvait face à eux. Une trentaine d'hommes, pas plus, mais ils les empêchaient de passer. Le guerrier brun poussa un sifflement aigü, un signal développé dans leur village. Aussitôt, Ruki accourut, suivi de près par Reita. Le Typhon, comme on le surnommait chez les Ocilliens, fit son effet, dévastant la plupart des forces ennemis sur son passage. La finesse des attaques d'Uruha, pensait Aoi, était magnifique, et lui savait danser entre les ennemis, ne manquant jamais une cible. Reita et Ruki se battaient à peu près de la même manière; c'était incroyable de voir à quel point ils donnaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un. Jamais l'un des deux ne gênait l'autre dans le combat, et toujours leurs attaques étaient coordonées. A force de les admirer, Aoi faillit se prendre un poignard dans l'épaule, heureusement dévié par Uruha qui ne connaissait que trop son amant volage et rêveur.

"Aoi," murmura le blond en prenant son amant dans ses bras, "concentres-toi sur le combat."

Le brun acquiesca et fut relâché par Uruha, tous deux continuant inlassablement de se battre contre ces hommes sortis de nulle part. Par chance, leur nombre réduit permit à la bataille d'être courte. Rejoints par Kai, les deux couples soufflèrent un instant et s'effondrèrent au sol tant ils avaient donné de leur énergie dans cette bataille courte mais intense à cause de leur effectif peu élevé - quatre guerrier pour un druide.

"Kai," souffla Ruki, "quand est-ce qu'on y sera ?"  
"Eh bien, d'après les indications de Yune... C'est juste après la clairière."  
"Pardon ?!" murmura un Aoi surpris.

Tous les quatre se relevèrent, et franchit le dernier monceau d'arbres pour y découvrir un terrain fertile mais inutilisé. Il y avait tout ce qui était nécessaire : du bois pour le feu et les habitations, de la terre pour l'agriculture, et même quelques bêtes sauvages qu'ils pourraient élever pour se nourrir.

"On est au ciel ?" demanda Uruha. Aoi se mit à rire.  
"C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour être au ciel ?" demanda malicieusement le brun.  
"Non..." Son amant sembla réfléchir un instant. "Il manque quelque chose."

La surprise d'Aoi fut totale quand le blond le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur le terrain où ils avaient prévu de s'installer.

"Là, c'est parfait."

Le petit groupe se mit à rire devant la satisfaction d'Uruha qui n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre Aoi, tous deux décidant déjà de l'endroit où ils prendraient place. Un terrain plat, pas trop loin de la forêt mais pas trop près non-plus, un endroit calme et agréable... En gros, ils avaient réussi à choisir le meilleur terrain sans même que les autres ne s'en rendent compte... Et avant tout le monde ! Pendant qu'Aoi marquait les emplacement des fondations, il voyait Uruha préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin pour construire leur habitation. De leur côté, Ruki et Reita faisaient de même, et Kai donnait de son aide de chaque côté, rassemblant en même temps quelques herbes médicinales. Il les mit de côté, et quelques heures plus tard, l'une des huttes était déjà construite; la nuit tombait déjà lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'y reposer tous : lui, dans les bras d'Uruha, Ruki dans ceux de Reita, et Kai, seul. Le druide semblait toujours tellement seul... C'en était attristant. Remarquant que Kai avait les yeux ouverts, il ferma rapidement les siens, étant censé dormir. La nuit se passa sans plus de questions, seulement une descente dans ce pays particulier où ce qui n'est pas réel est parfaitement possible, ce monde dans lequel il sombrait avec Uruha, dans ses bras si confortables, près de son corps si chaleureux. Morphée l'emmena visiter la forêt qui les entourait et revivre les évênements de la journée; avec quelques différences. Ils n'étaient pas cinq mais six, et quand vint le soir il n'y avait pas une mais trois habitations terminées. Elles étaient un peu plus grandes, quelques peu innovées. Quelques parties de l'endroit étaient séparés... L'idée lui semblait étrange mais agréable, ne pas entendre les sons extérieurs et ne pas sentir les odeurs, ça avait l'air reposant, quoiqu'un peu étrange sur le coup. Il se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, sentant contre son corps la douce chaleur que lui procurait son amant blond dans les bras duquel il était toujours. L'autre dormait encore, et Aoi n'eut de cesse d'observer son visage sous tous les angles, scrutant la présence du moindre détail qui pourrait rendre imparfait son amant. Sans succès. Souriant de cet échec, il embrassa avec la plus grande douceur qu'il possédait les lèvres rondes et douces à peine entrouvertes pour laisser passer un souffle. Les yeux couleur noisette s'ouvrirent, les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, et une main délicate vint lui caresser avec tendresse le visage, pour l'embrasser à nouveau et le blottir un peu plus près de l'androgyne. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, pas le moindre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que se firent entendre le bruit des sabots de chevaux qui claquaient sur le sol avec une férocité certaine.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

"Kai," fit Aoi en se réveillant, "je croyais qu'on ne risquait rien, ici ?"  
"C'est la vérité," répondit le druide. "J'ai simplement oublié de vous préciser que c'était aussi un lieu de passage et de repos..."

Le brun crut qu'il allait l'assassiner, mais les bruits de sabots s'arrêtèrent, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ce fut Reita qui alla ouvrir.

"Bonsoir," murmura un jeune homme qui semblait essouflé. "Je suis ici avec quelques uns de mes compagnons... Je viens d'un clan lointain et nous sommes en fuite..." Il prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Auriez-vous moyen de nous héberger pour quelques heures ?"

Le blond jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, considérant ses amis encore endormis.

"Si vous arrivez à trouver de la place, vous serez les bienvenus... Faites attention, certains dorment encore."

L'homme acquiesca, et fit un signe de tête aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient... Ils dépassèrent les autres, et s'installèrent dans un coin encore vide, enjambant quelques uns des endormis, pour se placer tranquillement.

"Au fait," commença celui qui les avait présentés. "Quel est cet endroit ?"  
"Un futur village," répondit Kai. "Du moins je l'espère."  
"Un futur village..." répéta l'un des étrangers en murmurant. "Y aurait-il moyen..."  
"Que vous restiez ?" demanda Aoi avec douceur. "Bien entendu... Je ne pense pas que ça dérange ?" demanda-t-il, regardant sucessivement Kai et Reita, les deux autres dormant toujours.

La nuit se termina tranquillement, et le jour ne tarda pas à poindre. Une odeur délicieuse régnait dans toute la maison, réveillant peu à peu le brun, qui découvrit Kai en train de préparer un repas. Aoi baissa légèrement les yeux en souriant, sentant les mains de son amant remonter le long de son corps; il s'éveillait, tout doucement...

"Bonjour..."  
"Bonjour," répondit le jeune guerrier en embrassant celui qu'il aimait.

Ils s'habillèrent tous deux correctement, et rejoignirent Kai autour du foyer.

"Déjà levé ?"  
"Je vous retourne la question... Le soleil est à peine levé."

Aoi se leva, se dirigea la vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement.

"Il fait sombre..." murmura-t-il. "On dirait que la pluie s'annonce..."

Il fronça tristement les sourcils et retourna auprès d'Uruha, posant sa main glacée sur la cuisse de son amant, puis près du feu pour la réchauffer. Kai prit trois bols et servit une soupe chaude, contrastant agréablement avec le froid qui avait en grande partie envahi l'habitation. Un ou deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre du côté de ceux qui dormaient, arrachant un petit rire à Kai. Uruha tentait tant bien que mal de réchauffer Aoi, qui le remercia d'un baiser à peine appuyé. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, s'offrant mutuellement la chaleur de leurs corps.

"Ne vous endormez pas, on a du travail..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Le ciel sombre recouvrit leur journée. Mais les nouveaux venus étaient rapides et efficaces; et la construction de ce village neutre avança bien rapidement. Bientôt, l'habitation qu'il partageait avec Uruha fut entourée de constructions similaires. Il avait parlé de son idée aux autres, et leur première réaction fut d'être étonnés avant de rire de bon coeur - sauf Kai, qui leur en avait expliqué les avantages, ce qui avait mené à une petite réunion.

"D'autres murs ? Mais où... ?" demanda l'un des nouveaux, un grand blond au regard mystérieux.  
"Ils séparaient le foyer et le lit," expliqua Aoi. "Ainsi que ces deux pièces et l'atelier."  
"Séparer lit et foyer," expliqua le druide, "c'est éviter les odeurs - et les bruits."

Les autres acquiescèrent, semblant réfléchir à l'idée; après s'être concertés, ils optèrent pour l'appliquer. Alors, peu à peu, de nouveaux murs s'élevèrent, et les huttes devinrent maisons, leur paraissant grandes, immense... Pour eux tous, c'était une vraie merveille. Ils se réjouirent, burent de l'hydromel, et fêtèrent leurs nouvelles créations... La nuit, pour Aoi et son amant, se termina au bord de la rivière, dans l'herbe humide et douce. La main d'Uruha était dans son dos, le faisant frissoner de toute part.

"Le ciel est magnifique, ce soir..." murmura le blond.  
"Oui..."  
"Toi aussi tu es magnifique."  
"Je te renvoie le compliment..."

Le brun avait roulé sur lui-même pour faire face à son aimé, dont les lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes.

"Je suis saoul," fit Aoi en riant bêtement.  
"Moi aussi," rétorqua son compagnon et amant de la même manière.

L'un se pencha sur l'autre, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Gloussant ridiculement sous l'effet de l'alcool, il défit peu à peu le haut d'un Uruha qui ne bronchait pas le moins du monde; au contraire, il ne put réprimer un soupir de désir alors que le brun parcourait amoureusement sa peau de ses mains et de ses lèvres... L'androgyne se détendit, et son amant lui adressa un sourire saoul et amoureux; mais il refusait de se contenter de celà, et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt entièrement nus, l'un face à l'autre. Ils s'admiraient, hésitant presque. D'un coup, le blond se tendit.

"Aoi-chan..."

Ledit Aoi se plaça doucement et tendrement au-dessus de son amant, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, et lui donna un baiser des plus chastes.

"Tu as peur ?"  
"Oui..."  
"Moi aussi, tu sais..."

Ils se regardèrent encore, et rirent bêtement. Quelques caresses plus tard, ils prirent finalement une décision.

"On n'a pas à avoir peur..."  
"Non..."

Un nouveau baiser, de nouvelles caresses, et finalement, avec toute la douceur du monde, Aoi entra amoureusement en son amant. Allongé gracieusement sur lui, il poussa un premier gémissement de plaisir dans un coup de hanche, se retrouvant ainsi entièrement dans la chaleur rassurante du corps de son aimé. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la peau diaphane qui s'offrait à lui, et alors que son androgyne l'embrassait, il commença à bouger tendrement en lui, pas trop vite tout d'abord, puis, poussé par ses gémissements, de plus en plus rapidement, s'enivrant de chaque instant, de chaque sensation qui venait à lui. Des déhanchés graciles lui faisaient perdre pieds comme il sentait Uruha perdre pieds, et l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre, ils montaient vers le plus grand des bonheurs; loin du monde, loin des autres, loin de tout, Aoi fit sien de celui qu'il aimait tant, alors que derrière ses yeux explosaient les astres en étoiles de couleurs.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Aoi s'éveilla lentement, près de son amant. Tous les deux, encore nus, avaient passé la nuit sur l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur d'Uruha contre son corps le fit sourire, et il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, attendant patiamment que l'androgyne se réveille. Celui-ci dormair tranquillement, gémissant par moments, pour ensuite se blottir dans les bras du brun qui se demandait à chaque fois ce qu'il se passait...

"De quoi peux-tu bien rêver, mon Ange ?"

Aucune réponse. Uruha se contenta de se blottir contre son amant, soupirant de bonheur. Le guerrier brun eut un léger rire, glissant ses bras autour du corps étendu à ses côtés. Une voix, au loin, appelait leurs noms; et Aoi prit conscience qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne les trouve pas maintenant. Il récupéra leurs vêtements, et amena le jeune guerrier blond à un endroit à l'abris des regards, le blotissant tout contre lui. Uruha se réveilla, très lentement, contre le corps chaud de son amant. Les prunelles couleur noisette apparurent peu à peu au brun, qui souriait tendrement. Un autre sourire, un peu bête, pour sa part, illumina le visage du blond.

"Bonjour," souffla-t-il doucement, posant sa tête contre le torse de son aimé.  
"Bonjour," répondit simplement Aoi.

Ils s'embrassèrent, très légèrement; le goût de l'alcool flottait encore sur leurs lèvres. Tous les deux n'étaient pas très bien réveillés, et il y eut un moment de brouillard. Moment paisible qui fut brisé par les voix des autres, qui discutaient tranquillement.

"On devrait les rejoindre," murmura l'androgyne, l'air inquièt.

Les vêtements retrouvèrent leurs propriétaires d'origine, et les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent, rejoignant, main dans la main, le reste de leur petit groupe. Kai avait préparé un petit-déjeuner, et ceux qui étaient déjà levés s'y étaient assis; ce fut lorsqu'enfin, Reita et Ruki arrivèrent, que les discussions allèrent de bon train.

"J'y pense," dit Ruki, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa franchise, "on ne connaît même pas vos noms..."

L'un d'entre eux se leva.

"C'est exact, pardonnez-moi," répondit-il. "Je suis Shou. A ma droite, Tora."

Il désigna un homme brun, le plus grand d'entre eux, au regard perçant, qui semblait vous pétrifier sur place.

"A sa droite, Nao."

Cette fois, Shou désigna celui qui avait une chevelure blonde et brune, à l'air sympathique, mais effrayant.

"A ma gauche," reprit-il, "Hiroto."

Le plus petit d'entre eux. Blond, les cheveux en désordre, il semblait prêt à déchiqueter quiconque l'insulterait.

"Et enfin, Saga."

Un regard mystérieux, un calme imperturbable, c'était probablement le plus impressionant de tous. Et quelle finesse...

"Bien. Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmis nous; mais, pardonnez mon impolitesse, il semblerait que nous ne nous soyons pas présentés non-plus."

Le druide s'arrêta un instant, reprit son souffle, et sourit.

"Je suis Kai. A ma droite, Ruki, et Reita. A ma gauche, Aoi, et enfin Uruha."

Tous les cinq s'inclinèrent respectueusement, souriant toujours; notemment Aoi et Uruha dont les esprits se perdaient dans leur nuit mouvementée..

"...se remettre au travail."

Cette fin de phrase, que perçut Aoi, le ramena à la réalité. Le village. Il fallait s'occuper du village. C'était nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer à vivre sur cette terre épargnée par la cruauté des dieux... C'est ce qu'ils firent, tout le jour durant; et alors que tous allaient s'accorder une pause, des chevaux s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de leur petit village. Un homme roux descendit de celui qui se trouvait le plus en avant.

"Alors c'est ici qu'ils se trouvent..."

Aoi le vit faire garder son cheval, et se rapprocher des habitations. Son visage, CE visage... Le brun réunit son amant et Kai un peu plus loin, paniqué.

"Il est ici..."

Pour le calmer, Uruha le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça.

"Sht, calme-toi... Explique-toi calmement."  
"L-le chef... Il... Il est ici, je l'ai vu arriver... Je veux pas... Je veux pas !!!"

Il ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Il se sentait comme tel. Il ne voulait pas qu'Uruha reparte, il ne voulait plus l'imaginer dans le lit de cet homme, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus...

"Aoi , calme-toi... Je suis là, je reste avec toi. Promis."  
"Mais lui, il..."  
"Allez vous mettre à l'abri," conseilla Kai. "Je m'en occupe."  
"Merci..."

Ils partirent le plus calmement possible. Mais à chaque mot que prononçait leur ancien chef, le blond se tendait, comme craignant de devoir repartir avec lui. Aoi, pourtant victime des mêmes craintes que celui qu'il aimait, chercha à le rassurer d'un baiser sur la joue, puis l'embrassa.

"Ça ira... Kai sait parler. Il saura parler au chef, et si ça ne lui plaît pas, on lui fera comprendre. D'accord ?"  
"...D'accord."

Il se calma, le visage tordu en une moue enfantine, qui arracha un rire à Aoi. Celui-ci embrassa avec son tendresse son aimé, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

"Viens," murmura-t-il. "On devrait se préparer des armes, pour aller chasser."

L'autre acquiesca en souriant, et suivit Aoi dans la forêt, à la recherche de bois et d'un peu de silex. Ils pensaient enfin être au calme, mais le jeune guerrier brun remarqua une tache de sang. Puis une autre. Et encore une.

"Uruha..."

Il attrapa la main de son amant, et suivit la piste de sang. Un animal blessé ? Non, c'était un sang bien trop rouge pour être celui d'un animal. Là, la piste touchait à sa fin, près d'un arbre... Un corps y était appuyé.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

"Eh..." murmura Uruha en s'approchant du corps.

Arrivant près de celui-ci, qui respirait difficilement, il écarquilla les yeux. L'homme était conscient, les yeux mi-clos, et tenait une herbe médicinale contre l'une de ses plaies. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si de longs cheveux blonds n'avaient pas recouvert le visage du druide...

"Yune...?!" murmura Aoi.

Le brun s'approcha à son tour, et secoua légèrement le jeune homme.

"Yune, c'est nous, Uruha et Aoi," dit-il.

L'autre releva lentement les yeux, et le regarda, puis sourit tout doucement, avant de se redresser une peu.

"Vous allez bien... Tous les deux," souffla-t-il. "Où... Où sont..."

Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à parler. Aoi l'appuya contre lui, et le fit se relever.

"Calme-toi, Yune. Kai est en train de discuter avec le chef... Ça va aller. Ça va aller, ne bouge pas."

Il confia Yune à Uruha, et alla chercher Kai; par chance, il avait réussi à convaincre leur ancien chef, et celui-ci s'en était allé... En revanche, le druide semblait dans une colère noire.

"Kai !" articula, épuisé, le jeune brun.  
"Oui ?"

Kai s'était retourné brusquement, lançant un regard noir à Aoi; le guerrier n'y prêta pas attention, par habitude. Il lui expliqua simplement ce qu'il s'était passé, et dans quel état se trouvait l'autre druide. L'attitude de Kai à son égard changea du tout au tout : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un air inquièt prit place sur son visage. Aoi l'emmena jusqu'à l'endroit où lui et son amant avaient trouvé l'autre druide. Seulement, le visage inquièt d'Uruha et le sang qui glissait sur le corps de Yune les inquiétèrent au plus au point; et Kai se jeta presque dans les bras du blessé.

"K-Kai..." souffla Yune en tremblant, alors qu'il sentait le druide glisser son corps contre le sien.  
"Sht..." Kai tremblait aussi. "Reste calme. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Uruha, Aoi," ordonna-t-il, "il me faut de la mandragore, du gui, et des baies."

Les amants acquiescèrent, et partirent à la recherche des plantes demandées; et ils revinrent quelques temps plus tard, veillant sur le druide blonde qui n'était maintenant qu'à moitié conscient. Ruki arriva, et jeta un oeil au corps étendu sur le lit de Kai.

"...C'est..."

Il regarda Aoi et Uruha, l'air inquièt, semblant avoir la gorge bloquée.

"C'est Yune...?" demanda-t-il finalement, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Aoi acquiesca en se mordant la lèvre; et il alla se rassurer dans les bras de son amant. Uruha le serra contre lui avec tendresse, et Ruki se tourna vers eux, plantant ses yeux océan dans ceux de ses amis.

"Vous devriez retourner aider les deux autres..."

Reita entra à son tour, regardant les deux amants.

"Kai vous propose d'échanger avec nous... On va veiller sur lui," expliqua-t-il, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, qui se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant silencieusement.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et sortirent pour continuer la construction du village. Ils rejoignirent les cinq autres. Les discussions allèrent de bon train, et de nouvelles amitiés se créèrent. Bientôt, deux nouvelles habitations furent construites, et quelques-unes complètement terminées. Aoi et Uruha avaient pu compléter la leur, et certains avaient commencé à se fabriquer des armes pour la chasse. Le travail allait beaucoup plus vite maintenant que leur nombre était doublé; sans compter que les autres n'étaient pas comme eux. C'était, à l'origine, de simples villageois, fuyant l'incendie de leur village.

De son côté, Kai avait passé la journée à soigner et veiller sur Yune, qui avait commencé à reprendre ses esprits et se remettre de ses blessures. On le vit arriver avec le druide châtain à l'heure où celui-ci préparait le diner, et il salua ses amis.

"Décidemment," dit-il, "chaque fois qu'on se revoit, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux..."

Ils se mirent à rire, et les présentations furent faites. Yune semblait un peu perdu, mais avait gardé son franc-parlé.

"Au fait..." fit Kai en se tournant vers son ami. "Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?"  
"Ah..." Le druide blond soupira. "Je me doutais que tu poserais la question..."

Il avait pris un air et une voix faussement dramatiques, et, désormais, ses bras reposaient sur ses genoux.

"Yune !" rit le châtain. "Réponds !"  
"D'accord, d'accord." Son regard se perdit dans le vide. "...J'ai appris qu'il se dirigeait par ici Alors... J'ai voulu l'en empêcher. Mais, on ne défend pas les fuyards, et mes maigres pouvoirs ne m'ont pas aidé. J'ai simplement... Reçu le châtiment mérité."  
"Tu ne le méritais pas, Yune. C'est nous qui sommes partis," murmura Ruki.

Le druide aux longs cheveux blonds se tourna vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

"Tu crois que ça change quelque chose, pour eux ?"

Uruha, de son côté, se recroquevilla, tremblant, provoquant l'inquiétude du guerrier brun.

"Ç-Ça ne change... Absolument rien, p-...pour lui."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

La nuit avait passé tranquillement. Il n'avait pas dormi, pour pouvoir veiller sur Yune, qui lui, dormait profondément. C'était un peu ce qui l'inquiétait... Et si jamais il s'endormait pour toujours ? C'était cette pensée cruelle qui maintenait Kai éveillé. Un feu crépitait dans le foyer, réchauffant les deux jeunes druides. Celui aux cheveux châtains alla le raviver un peu, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit du blessé, pour lui dégager le front. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne, et tourna son visage vers l'air inquièt de Yune.

"Calme-toi, Yune. Tu es en sécurité," murmura Kai. "Tu ne risque rien, ici."

Le jeune homme, haletant, cessa de bouger; peu à peu, il se calma, et finalement, un sourire illumina son visage paisible. Kai sourit à son tour, et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous. Il réveilla doucement le second druide, par peur de le voir s'éteindre trop vite. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, sourit en voyant son ami, et s'assit sur le lit.

"Je..."  
"Tu avais l'air de cauchemarder."  
"...Oui."

Il soupira, fixant le vide, et resserra ses mains sur les draps qui le recouvrait.

"Je suis désolé, Kai. Je te cause pas mal de soucis..."  
"Ne t'excuses pas. C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir avec nous."  
"Mais je..."  
"Non, Yune." Il s'assit près de son ami. "Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je te jure que c'est réellement un plaisir, que tu sois là."

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, n'osant pas regarder Kai, puis donna un coup de poing dans le matelas, surprenant le druide châtain qui sursauta. Yune se recroquevilla, en resserrant ses poings autour de ses jambes.

"Je ne sers à rien..." murmura-t-il, en se recroquevillant tellement qu'il se blessait un peu plus, qu'il creusait ses plaies.  
"C'est faux, Yune." Kai le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le détendre. "C'est faux, sans toi on ne serait pas ici."  
"Je ne l'ai pas empêcher de venir ici."  
"Il n'est pas resté."  
"Il pourrait revenir !"  
"On se défendra, alors. On a les meilleurs guerriers de notre ancien clan."

Le blond baissa la tête. Kai avait souvent réponse à tout, et il savait que celà amusait son ami. D'ailleurs, celui-ci souriait légèrement, et le châtain lui fit relever la tête. Il alla chercher quelques plantes, et soigna quelques blessures de l'autre druide.

"C'est malin," gromella-t-il, un peu vexé, "tu as rouvert tes plaies..."  
"Pardon," s'excusa encore le blond.  
"Yune."  
"Kai."  
"Yune, cesse de faire l'idiot. Lèves-toi-"  
"Lèves-toi et marche !" l'interrompit l'autre druide.  
"Yune ! S'il te plaît !"  
"Oui, oui. Promis, j'arrête."  
"Ménages-toi, stupide créature dégénérée... Et ménage-moi avec," reprit Kai.  
"C'est toi qui vient de me demander de me-"  
"Tais-toi donc !"

Le blond eut l'air un peu vexé, et ce fut dans le silence, le calme et la sérénité les plus complets qu'il partirent prendre leur premier repas de la journée en compagnie des autres. Yune se calma : la douleur semblait l'avoir dissaudé que Kai avait raison. Tous deux étaient assis non-loin l'un de l'autre, et prenaient part aux discussions. Ce qui s'était passé la veille semblait avoir eu quelques répercutions, et Aoi et Uruha semblaient en permanence sur leurs gardes; de leur côté, tous les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres. Certains ne tardèrent pas à se mettre au travail, d'autres à partir chasser.

"Dis, Kai," murmura Yune, de son côté.  
"Oui ?"  
"Tu ferais un très bon chef de village."

Kai rit un peu, se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire.

"Oh, tu te trompes," répondit-il.  
"Je suis sûr de ce que je dis !"  
"Non, tu te trompes. J'ai bien trop mauvaise mémoire pour ça."  
"Alors je t'aiderais," insista le blond. "Je t'aiderais comme je t'ai toujours aidé."  
"Yune..." Le châtain baissa la tête, ne souriant plus. "Tu es adorable. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas..."

Le druide blond, qui avait lui aussi des allures androgynes, s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre, à son tour, dans ses bras.

"Tu peux, Kai. C'est juste que tu ne veux pas..."

Le châtain se blottit dans les bras de son ami, se serrant contre lui avec calme.

"J'ai peur, Yune. Si qui que ce soit du village, moi y compris, devient chef... J'ai peur que celui-là devienne comme... lui..."  
"Sht... Ça n'adviendra pas, Kai. Si tu as peur de ça, je t'aiderais autant que possible."

Kai sourit, mais ce sourire tomba bien vite. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se calmer : il ne devait rien montrer. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Oublier. Il se détacha de son ami et se retourna, histoire de faire quelques préparations médicinales ou fabriquer des onguents à l'avance.

"N'essaie pas d'y échapper. Les souvenirs vont revenir, peu importe ce que tu feras..."

Kai prit une grande inspiration et mit un certain temps à répondre.

"...Tais-toi..."  
"Non, Kai. Tu t'en souviendras toujours et moi aussi..."  
"Arrête !"

Yune soupira tristement en se remémorant cet instant. Etrangement pour Kai, qui croyait que l'autre s'était mis en tête de le faire souffrir, il y avait dans sanglots dans sa voix.

"Tous les deux on se souviendra toujours du jour où il t'a promis que tu finirais dans sa couche..."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Deux enfants jouaient devant la poissonerie, avec des bouts de bois taillés en forme de dagues, cherchant à touche l'autre pour gagner le jeu. Ils avaient déjà connu douze printemps, ensemble, et n'allaient plus tarder à devenir des hommes... Un jeune homme roux, le visage encore roche de celui d'un enfant, s'avança vers eux avec délicatesse, et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur.

"Dites-moi, mes enfants... Combien de printemps avez-vous vu ?"

L'un des deux, un garçon blond aux étranges yeux blancs, brandit ses deux mains devant lui, doigts tendus et écartés.

"Douze printemps !" répondit-il.

Le jeune homme rit doucement.

"Ça fait dix, ça," dit-il en désignant les doigts de l'enfant.  
"C'est parce que j'ai pas assez de doigts pour montrer douze !" rétorqua le petit blond.  
"Oui, comme tout le monde..." Il it encore et regarda l'autre. "Et toi ? Quel âge as-tu ?"  
"Comme Yu-chan," murmura-t-il timidement.

L'homme à la crinière de feu l'incita à s'approchet; le gamin le fit et fut légèrement inquiété par le regard de l'autre, qui parcourait tout son corps. Il rougit un peu et détourna le regard.

"Dis-moi, mon enfant... Plus tard, que dirais-tu de devenir mon favoris ?"  
"V-votre... Favoris... ?"  
"Oui... Tu auras l'honneur de partager ma couche et mon corps..."

L'enfant rougit plus violemment encore, et recula d'un pas. Ce qu'il fit ensuite fut à la fois très courageux et très dangereux.

"Je..." Il se cacha derrière son ami. "...Je refuse."  
"Oh ? Tu refuses ?" L'homme roux eut l'air étonné. "Tant pis. Je t'ai choisi... Je t'aurais, quoiqu'il arrive. Prépare-toi à connaître ma couche d'ici quelques années... Au fait, mon enfant, quel est ton nom ?"  
"K-Kai..." trembla-t-il.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Kai tremblait, agenouillé sur le sol. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes alors que les souvenirs des années qui avaient suivi revenaient. Toutes ces années passées à étudier les plantes et le langages des dieux pour oublier la peur. Le départ de Yune pour un autre village, la peur qui revenait. Et cette nuit, cette terrible nuit où leur désormais chef l'avait enfin eu, contre son gré. Cette nuit où son corps, assené de coups mortels, s'était déchiré de toute part, l'angoisse, la douleur, la peur de la mort. Kai hurlait. Il pleurait. Il tappait des poings contre les murs, contre les meubles. A nouveau, le druide blond le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui en attendant qu'il se calme. Le châtain se débattait, faisait une crise, comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de forces, et qu'il se laisse reposer dans les bras de son ami.

"Là..." murmura Yune. "C'est fini... Pardon, Kai, pardon... J'aurais du me taire..."

Kai renifla, pleura encore un peu, hoqueta, et serra le blond le plus fort possible entre ses bras, s'y accrochant comme on s'accroche à la vie.

"Non..." répondit-il. "Merci... J'avais besoin que ça sorte..."

Yune sembla surpris, mais le châtain, tête basse, s'expliqua.

"J'avais besoin de hurler... Que quelqu'un comprenne combien j'ai eu mal..." Il enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son ami. "Je me doutais que ce serait toi, mais savoir quand, ni comment..."  
"Maintenant, et comme ça," murmura le blond. "Ça va mieux, maintenant ?"  
"Oui, merci..."

S'ensuivit un long silence durant lequel ils ne firent pas un mouvement.

"Kai..."  
"Oui ?"  
"On peut rester comme ça, un peu ?"  
"Oui..."

Ils auraient pu s'assoupir ainsi, tant ils étaient bien, tant ils s'appaisaient l'un/l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté; mais Shou, en ouvrant la porte, le fit reprendre son cours. Le jeune homme s'excusa, entra timidement et expliqua la situation : tout était terminé. Un réfectoire abrité avait même été construit pour les repas, ce qui ravit Kai dont la plus grande passion restait en réalité la cuisine; les ateliers, pour ceux qui travaillaient, avaient même été fournis en matière nécessaire. Les anciens Ocilliens, quant à eux, se relayaient pour monter la garde ou se rendre à la chasse.

"Il reste encore les fortifications du village à faire. Sinon, tout est terminé."  
"Merci pour tout. Je viens à votre aide dès que j'aurais appliqué ceci sur les plaies de Yune," répondit Kai.

Le jeune homme repartit, et les deux druides se firent face. L'un s'assit, l'autre lui passa les onguents sur le torse, le dos et le visage. Il travaillait avec calme et ardeur, répartissant comme il le fallait les crèmes sur les plaies parfois béantes du druide blond. Kai termina par le visage de son ami, gardant un instant ses mains sur les joues de Yune.

"Tu es tendu..." murmura-t-il.  
"Oui. J'ai..." Il hésita un instant, regardant l'autre druide dans les yeux. "J'ai eu pas mal de soucis, ces derniers temps. J'aimerais bien faire comme toi, et pleurer."  
"Alors pleure."

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il semblait s'en vouloir... Ô comme il avait l'air de s'en vouloir...

"Je n'y arrive pas, Kai... Je n'y arrive plus."

L'autre le serra doucement contre lui, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser.

"Ça viendra. Laisses-toi juste un peu de temps, d'accord ?"  
"D'accord..."

Comme un enfant, il se réfugia contre Kai, plaçant son oreille au niveau du coeur du châtain pour l'écouter battre. L'autre se laissa faire, sachant que ça apaisait Yune.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'un rayon vint le déranger dans son rêve... Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda le corps blottit contre lui. L'autre druide s'était endormi, son oreille toujours contre le coeur de Kai, pour l'entendre battre. Le châtain lui adressa un sourire. L'autre se réfugia un peu plus contre lui dans un gémissement mécontent. Kai lui caressa les cheveux, et le serra contre son corps. Puis, avec une grande délicatesse, il allongea son ami sur le lit, et s'installa à ses côtés, en attendant qu'il se réveille à son tour. Ses yeux se fermèrent, peu à peu, et il sourit. Pleurer lui avait fait un bien fou; mais que ce ne soit pas le cas pour l'autre druide lui faisait mal au coeur. Sa main glissa dans les cheveux blonds de l'endormi, et il se surprit à les caresser. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il rouvrit les yeux, attendant calmement. Le soleil n'eut pas le temps de monter un peu plus haut que Yune s'éveilla; ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur Kai, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres. L'autre releva la tête, et lui sourit à son tour. L'endroit était calme, agréable, il espéra simplement que personne ne viendrait les déranger...

Les longs doigts fins qui se posèrent sur sa joue le surprirent légèrement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et son regard s'engouffra dans les abysses de celui de son vis-à-vis. Son sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Yune - du moins, pas immédiatement. Avec lenteur, les lèvres du second druide se tordirent de tristesse, ses yeux se fermèrent, et enfin un premier sanglot se fit entendre. Kai eut un sourire, et prit son ami dans ses bras, celui-ci se resserrant brusquement contre lui, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Yune pleura, une heure durant. Kai se contenta de le serrer contre lui, lui caressant le dos avec calme, attendant patiamment que les pleurs du jeune druide ne cessent. Il ne chercha pas à les calmer lui-même, sachant parfaitement qu'il en avait besoin. Lorsqu'enfin la crise cess, ses mains parcoururent la cheveulure de son ami, glissant tout le long, attérissant sur son torse. Kai baissa les yeux.

"Yune... Quand tu seras guéri... Tu vas retourner dans ton vilage ?"

L'autre druide eut un regard surpris. Ses yeux recherchèrent l'attention de ceux du châtain, et sa main glissa dans les cheveux de l'autre.

"Je ne sais pas, Kai... Je verrais."  
"En fonction de quoi ?"  
"Ça... Tu le comprendras peut-être par toi-même."  
"Et si ce b'est pas le cas ?"  
"Je te fais confiance. Tu le comprendras."

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Yune leui faisait confiance, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il espérait réussir à découvrir la condition au fait que son ami ne reste; il se jura de la trouver. Pas question de le laisser partir maintenant. Sentant encore une larme couler le long de la joue du blond, l'ancien Ocillien l'essuya, et se réfugia contre son ami, comme par peur de le voir partir. Il le serra encore un instant contre lui, puis le regarda, se releva, et partit dans une pièce voisine. Il y prit un onguent, revint près du lit où Yune s'était assis, lui retira son haut et appliqua enfin l'onguent sur ses plaies. Le blond soupira d'aise; l'autre druide supposait que cela était du à la froideur de la pâte.

"C'est froid," confirma le blessé.

Kai rit doucement, et continua de soigner les plaies qui recouvraient le corps de son homologue, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'elles étaient presque refermées. Sourire qui tomba aussitôt qu'il se fut dit que Yune allait probablement s'en aller. Ses doigts étaient restés sur le torse du blond et un nouveau frisson de la part de celui-ci l'arracha à ses pensées.

"Ah... Pardon," murmura-t-il en retirant ses doigts glacés de la peau de son ami.

Yune le regarda d'un air intrigué, quelque peu inquiêt. Il étreignit son ami, comme pour le rassurer, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Le druide répondit par un sourire faible, puis se détacha de lui, pour aller préparer le premier repas de la journée, et continuer à étudier quel genre de plante il pourrait trouver à l'endroit où le petit groupe s'était installé. Le village était encore petit, mais ils ne manquaient de rien. De plus, il avait trouvé un fleuve à proximité, qui menait vers la mer; enfin, le village s'agrandirait probablement, l'endroit étant fréquenté par les fuyards, aucun port ne se trouvait déjà à proximité. Comme le blond le lui avait indiqué, cet endroit était parfait. Et que ce dernier les y ait rejoint l'enjouait énormément. La condition au fait qu'il reste... Il la trouverait. Il la trouverait et le ferait rester. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller. Il l'avait déjà perdu une première fois quand il avait changé de village. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Vraiment, il avait peur, plus que jamais. Il regarda son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et alla rejoindre le réfectoire pas encore terminé, en passant par le grenier pour récupérer la nourriture amassée par les autres. Alors qu'il préparait la viande, il croisa Saga, qui rammenait de l'eau jusqu'au réfectoire.

"Il va falloir creuser un puits," murmura le brun en prenant les seaux.  
"Combien en faut-il d'autre ?"  
"Quatre, s'il te plaît. Deux pour boire, deux pour laver."

Un peu plus loin, Uruha nourissait les chevaux. D'ici, Kai avait une vue d'ensemble sur le village, et ainsi, vit l'autre druide qui arrivait vers le réfectoire. Lui en sortit, pour aller rejoindre son ami. Il l'installa confortablement, et posa un plaid sur ses épaules gelées. Enfin, il alluma le feu, pour faire cuire son repas et les mettre tous les deux au chaud. Et le silence s'installa entre eux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles on n'entendit que le crépitement du feu. Ils ne se regardaient même pas. Le châtain découpaient, épluchait, s'assurait de la cuisson, rajoutait des ingrédients. Et l'autre le regardait faire, sans un mot. L'ambiance était tendue, comme si nombre de non-dits voulaient absolument être révélés, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de se taire et de s'empêcher de se retrouver. Et puis, leurs regards se croisèrent, faisant tout exploser. Toutes les interrogations, les craintes, les remords et la rancoeur éclatèrent. Ils se faisaient face, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux sinon leur passé, qui refaisait surface. Enfin, l'ancien Ocillien osa prononcer quelques mots.

"Je ne veux plus te perdre. Si tu pars on ne se reverra plus jamais..."

Yune baissa la tête, coupable. Il ne répondit rien, regardant seulement le sol, comme s'il s'était fait gronder. Kai ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça absolument adorable, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent un instant plus tard, et le blond eut un léger sourire, et resta près de l'autre druide. Un bruit d'eau portée à ébullition attira l'attention du châtain, qui retourna à son repas. Quelques secondes plus tard, Uruha et Aoi arrivèrent, attirés par l'odeur qui se dégageait de la grande salle. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non-plus à arriver, et de nouvelles discussions s'engagèrent, évinçant celle des deux druides, alors que le blond avait semblé vouloir dire quelque chose. Tant pis, ils en reparleraient plus tard, seul à seul. Une fois le festin terminé, Kai repartit en forêt, accompagné de Yune, et tous les deux choisirent les meilleures plantes médicinales et culinaires qu'ils purent trouver. Et puis, ils trouvèrent un arbre qui leur parut exceptionnel. Ses feuilles étaient d'un vert magnifique, chaleureux et accueillant; ses branches étaient espacées et basses, permettant d'y grimper. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Et tous les deux s'installèrent dans l'arbre, l'un contre l'autre, contemplant la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

"Tu sais, Kai... La condition pour que je reste, c'est toi."


End file.
